Unmanned aircraft or air vehicles (UAVs) provide enhanced and economical access to areas where manned flight operations are unacceptably costly and/or dangerous. For example, unmanned aircraft outfitted with remotely controlled cameras can perform a wide variety of surveillance missions, including spotting schools of fish for the fisheries industry, monitoring weather conditions, providing border patrols for national governments, and providing military surveillance before, during and/or after military operations.
Existing unmanned aircraft systems suffer from a variety of drawbacks. For example, existing unmanned aircraft systems (which can include the aircraft itself along with launch devices, recovery devices, and storage devices) typically require substantial space. Accordingly, these systems can be difficult to install and operate in cramped quarters, such as the deck of a small fishing boat, land vehicle, or other craft. Another drawback with some existing unmanned aircraft is that, due to small size and low weight, they can be subjected to higher acceleration and deceleration forces than are larger, manned air vehicles, and can accordingly be prone to damage. Still another drawback with existing launch devices is that they may not absorb the energy associated with a launch in a manner that effectively prevents or limits loads placed on the launch device and/or the aircraft, exposing the launch device and the aircraft to damage.